


Brave Heart

by Carliro



Category: Disney - All Media Types, DuckTales, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Sefer Chanoch | Book of Enoch, The Thing (1982), Tintin (Comics), Tintin - All Media Types, Winx Club, Young Avengers
Genre: Crossover, F/F, F/M, Fallen Angels, M/M, Multi, Multiple Crossovers, Religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 13:29:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4566381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carliro/pseuds/Carliro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wiccan and Hulking were having sex in the sky, but the devil duck witch Magica de Spell summons the angel Shamsiel! Will they and the Winx stop him!? [Reposted old fanfic]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brave Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this long ago and in multiple places, deleted from most of them. Enjoy this remastered version!

The swamp moaned with chaotic indifference, it's black and red waters spreading slowly across the mud as the tide was high. Magica de Spell was collecting samples with a beer cup. She was dressed in pink leather fishnets, purple combat boots and a magenta burqa that hid everything butt her anus. She was frustrated because her beer cup could not hold more than a sample, so she screamed fowl curses at her pet and lover, Captain Archibald Haddock. He was wearing pink lipstick, purple fishnets, green eyeliner, purple Speedos and orange pigtails. He moaned the loss of his former lover Tintin, turned into a statue seven million years ago. Since then he drowned his sorrows on Magica’s vagina, but at what cost?

“Blasted Barnacles woman! Do you have sandpaper on your anus or something!?”

“As a matter of fact YES I FUCKING DO!!!! STFU YOU BELGIAN FUCK I HAVE ENOUGH OF YOUR RUM!!!”

Suddenly, an idea she had. She ripped off Haddock’s speedos and blowjobbed him. Because she was a Disney duck her beak was made of rubber like flesh, which made sex uncomfortable for someone without lube.

“Magica, please spit on my cock you dumb bitca!”

Magica promptly put her own snot on Haddock’s cock. It was green and decaying, but it was better than having the foreskin ripped off. Haddock eventually came, and Magica swallowed the white fluid. She then picked her swamp water filled beer cup. She drank it as well. Because the swamp water was essentially decaying laxatives she shat diarrhea 30 seconds latter, on the cup previously holding said swamp water. It was of the same tone of brown as Belgian chocolate.

“Now drink this you punk!” she growled.

“What!? Never will I touch shit of a witch!”

Haddock tried to run away, but Magica’s anal tentacles came fourth and grabbed him. They were not made of flesh, but of rotten blood and yellow-green pus. They gabbed Haddock and penetrated his now bare ass. They then grabbed Magica’s shit cup and drilled through Haddock’s belly, making a hole on his stomach. The poor captain screamed in pain as his flesh was exposed in such a rapey way. His blood tainted the swamp for all eternity, turning pink once it hit the ground.

“By the powers of Satan I declare that my shit opens a door to all darkness and shit the universe has ever seen!” Magica moaned, dancing like an Indonesian prostitute.

The tentacles then threw the shit to Haddock’s stomach hole, and a flash of violet light appeared where once a hole of gore was.

“No! I said darkness and shit, not light!”

An evil laugh laughed from within.

“Behold Whore of Babylon, I am Archangel Shamsiel, and I claim your vagina!”

A tentacle of golden light came from the violet light and smashed Magica’s left eye, entering through the eye socket into the brain, destroying it. Magica was rendered a mindless vegetable for the rest of her days, forever doomed to cover herself with shit and be raped by zombies.

“As for your Haddock, you will be my Avatar on Earth!”

That said, the light engulfed Haddock and turned him back to what he once was, minus the pink lipstick and the fishnets. His eyes were now mini-suns, blazing with orange radiance that blinded all who stared at them with lust.

“I feel the desires of the flesh magnified to the whole of Heaven and Hell! I shall defile all souls that breed in semi-ridiculous hope of atoning for the sins of their chaste precursors!”

***

Billy and Teddy were having sex a thousand kilometers in the atmosphere.

“Oh Billy, fill me with the light of your balls!” said Hulkling, making millions of teenage girls who worship seme and uke dichotomy as their Bible cry.

“I love so much!” moaned Wiccan, cumming into his boyfriend’s green ass.

They both rejoiced in their afterglow by holding each other passionately and using clouds as watery blankets. Suddenly, a light.

“Billy, that light over there is very sexy!”

“Yeah, it almost makes me wanna fuck you again.”

“Insignificantly introspective fools, thou shalt not cum!”

And then Haddock Shamsiel masturbated furiously, unleashing corrosive turquoise cum! Wiccan and Hulkling protected themselves, but the Archangel had seen their indecency, and opened his anus with his mind, unleashing a rain of hemorrhoids upon all creation. Trees sexily drank every drop, and grew up to the Heavens above, with dildoes of leafy tissue upon crusty ebony bark. Teddy transformed his penis into a chainsaw to kill the damn trees, but they grew bolder and grabbed his muscular calves, and before he had time to escape they found his urethra beneath the chainsaw.

“Billy, if thou is not mein prostituere then I shall command the whore herbs to fuck his pee hole!”

“I can change my snake eye into a whore’s vagina and not feel pain!” spouted Teddy, victorious over an evil master mind.

“Oh yeah? Then I shall rape your mom!”

“Which one?”

“ALL OF THEM!!!”

Billy looked at his boyfriend with noble distress. He had to do the right thing.

“No Billy, don’t become his cum bucket! There must be another way!”

“SFTU you twat! Tell you what, I’ll make thou both mein whores and then I rape your moms!”

Before they could protest Haddock Shamsiel came on them and bars of light trapped the two heroes.

***

Bloom was feeling dizzy. She smoke too much cannabis and now could not focus straight.

“Hahaha, you second class whores can’t handle the righteousness of reality!” shrieked Darcy, who transmutated her nipples into a cow with constipation.

“Bloom, look out, that whore plans to cover us with cow shit!” moaned Muza, masturbating herself with Flora’s head.

“By the power of the Sun and Moon, your shit shall not invade!” growled Stella, who grew a penis of metal out of her navel and penetrated Darcy’s eardrum. It was filled with barnacles and ticks.

“Ew, I don’t want my penis in there!”

“Too late, your darkness will surface!” shouted Stormy. She then vibrated herself at a million watts and raped Stella, totally frying her body and blowing it to fleshy, butterfly like smithereens and bone shards.

“Noooo!” whispered Flora, whose trachea was infected by diphtheria.

“You will pay for your rabid rape!” screamed Roxy, whose vagina vomited a Tyrannosaurus to destroy Stormy. Unfortunately, she vibrated on the dinosaur’s mouth, and his head exploded.

“Haw haw haw, you will never destroy the Trix!”

Broom finally snapped out of her delusions and farted a cloud of dark fire and burned the clitorises of the Trix.

“Fuck you Broom, we will rape the dragon out of your bowels!” shrieked Icy.

“Trix, dark combination Satan!”

The three bitches witches united their flesh, their individual forms degenerating into blobs of meat, which mixed with each other, their veins pulsating darkness.

“They are the Thing!” pouted Techna sadly, wishing she had fucked the kennel monstrosity that killed those dogs in the movie. All those tentacles were deliciously erotic.

The Thing then became a giant Kaiju, with pink hair and white lipstick. It’s teeth were metallically blue, and it wore purple fishnet stockings on it’s cunt.

“Foolish faeries, you will be ass-imilated in my ass!”

A torrent of black pus came from it’s ass, submerging Flora.

“Gaia, fuck me!”

The whore herbs came from Heaven and restored Flora’s PH, saving her from assimilation. They also ate Stella’s remains, and their dildoes became rooted on navels. But this did not go unnoticed.

“WHO DARES DISTURB MEIN RAPE!?” shouted Haddock Shamsiel, fucking Wiccan’s ass. The teenager was dressed in purple lingerie and brown lipstick, holding Teddy’s hand, who was desesperately trying to comfort his raped lover. He had fishnet sleeves and high heels.

“Oh noes, Stella’s son is trying to rape Wiccan and Hulkling!” shouted Layla.

“Stella’s what?” asked Muza confused.

“Stella had sex with her father and aborted her son in Heaven, hence a rain of blood deluged on Japan and all women became tentacle squids and raped all those that can breathe. Her son became the angel of the Sun and fashioned himself after Ornismon, resenting his slutty and now very dead mother until the day the universe implodes into eternal and chaotic darkness” said Piff.

“Silence! Now begins the destruction of all souls!” said the Trix Thing.

“No, I will kill them all!” said Haddock Shamsiel, getting his nearly orgasmed penis out of Wiccan’s ass and cumming on the monster, his holy cum burning the flesh and lipstick away.

“Are you okay Billy?” said Teddy hugging his boyfriend.

“Yeah, lets help the Winx and kill those two harlots that want to kill the world.”

“Alright!” shouted Techna as she heard the two superheroes speaking words of aid.

“Super Satan Sexzord!” said all the Winx and the two Young Avengers.

Bloom started by turning into Broom zord, Flora then turned into Pteranodon zord, Techna then turned into Phoenix zord, Muza then turned into Mule zord, Layla turned into Grouper zord, Roxy then turned into Coelacanth zord, Wiccan then turned into Dsungaripterus zord and Hulkling turned into Anglerfish zord. Pteranodon zord formed the wings, Dsungaripterus zord formed the swords, Mule zord formed the body, Phoenix zord formed the arms, Grouper zord and Coelacanth zord formed the legs, Broom zord formed the penis and Anglerfish zord formed the balls.

“Evil children of Light and Darkness, of Baldr and Odin, you will know the wrath of the carnal desires of mankind!” the Satan Sexzord shrieked.

“You will fail! Hyper God Chastityzord!”

Haddock Shamsiel became White zord while the Thing became Black zord. The White zord formed the body while the Black zord formed the penis.

“Laser of testicular darkness!” shouted the God Chastityzord, and the penis charged a beam of pure evil at the Satan Sexzord.

“Shield of Lust and AIDS!” and a purple shield reflected the beam to outer space, hitting Mars and creating a wormhole from which mutant duck human hybrids came forth, raping all of humanity.

“Lance of white blackness!” moaned the God Chastityzord, and a lance of black whiteness was ejected from it’s urethra, hitting the Satan Sexzord in the eye.

“Wrath of anal desires!” and a hurricane of fire came from the anus of Satan Sexzord, burning the penis of God Chastityzord.

“No, the dark half died! Now the God Chastityzord is incompleat!”

“Too bad for you shitty wigger! Cum of the ages!” and a tornado of purple sperm trapped the God Chastityzord in a web of lust.

But the God Chastityzord cut off the web with lasers!

“Haw haw haw, you will fail to dominate mein anus! Fury of God!”

And a giant hand made of golden light punched the Satan Sexzord, blwoing it up into individual zords once again.

“Thou will be destroyed by the might of Heaven!”

“No, because the power of lust conquers all!” said the ghost of Stella, now a spark of silver light.

“Mother, thou hadst aborteth me! Thou will pay for thy light sins!”

“My poor Sun, you have been deluded into thinking chastity and purity will save mankind. But the truth is, lust will always be the truth and the goodness of the universe. Give up your lawful wrath and find joy in sex.”

“Thou art the one deluded, harlot harpy! I will illuminate the universe! Golden shower!”

The God Chastityzord still had the urethra despiste lacking a penis, so molten gold came from it. The zords scattered across Heaven, but the metal piss still followed them.

“Oh my Satan, what will we do!?” moaned the Coelacanth zord in despair.

“An idea I had!” shouted the Anglerfish zord, “We can use our libidos to save the universe!”

And so the zords gathered in pairs, Dsungaripterus with Anglerfish, Broom with Mule, Pteranodon with Phoenix, Grouper with Coelacanth. Dsungaripterus fucked Anglerfish’s cloaca, Broom completely entered Mule’s vagina and functioned as dildo, Pteranodon and Phoenix scissor sexed and Grouper and Coelacanth masturbated each other by penetrating the other’s cloaca with the pectoral fins. Together, their love destroyed the golden drops, and their cum released the energy of Chaos itself, which flew towards the God Chastityzord.

“Shamsiel, you have been very naughty. You deserve to be raped!” said Chaos.

“NOOOOOOO!!!!”, but it was too late, because Chaos engulfed the God Chastityzord with tentacles of darkness, raping his soul for all eternity.

The zords returned to their human selves.

“Thanks for saving us from that maniacal asshole” said Teddy.

“You’re welcome, it’s always nice to beat the crap out of those church freaks” said Techna while eating a mutant duck/human hybrid’s leg.

“Still, you two are very hot, do you wanna sex with us?” said Mula seductively.

“We’re gay, but if you gals want we can fuck in front of you” said Billy.

“Great idea!” said Roxy, “Billy, you should totally be the uke this time, you already were the seme when you were fucking in the sky remember?”

“Do you agree Billy?” asked Teddy, kissing his boyfriend’s nose.

“Okay, but just this time.”

And so Wiccan went on all fours while his boyfriend positioned behind him, and the Winx and the other girls nearby masturbated. It was a happy day for the entire planet.


End file.
